


桃李春风一杯酒

by Uranusjy



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uranusjy/pseuds/Uranusjy
Summary: 就是想看荀攸被暗恋。
Relationships: 小荀郭, 攸嘉, 荀攸/郭嘉
Kudos: 5





	桃李春风一杯酒

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2016.3.12

其实对于荀攸，郭嘉从很小的时候就听说了。

那次他跑去荀家串门，当晚星汉灿烂，十二岁的荀彧抱着五岁的郭嘉坐在庭院的石阶上，不断地向郭嘉灌输他第一次见到的侄子，连说带比划，眼睛里满是兴奋和向往。郭嘉从此第一次听说了“荀攸”这个名字，不过彼时他正紧紧攀着荀彧的脖颈，一直在煞风景地琢磨自己怎么能在荀彧比划时不至于掉下去。他年纪还小，听得云里雾里，不明白荀攸有什么好的，也不明白为什么今晚漫天星辰都落在荀彧的眼睛里。

但他的小脑袋里却已经勾勒出一个瘦瘦高高的少年，眉目轮廓冷硬，左耳还缺了一角。少年刻意掩饰下了自己的光芒，披麻戴孝，是祭拜祖父的亲戚里站在最末的那个人，孤僻冷傲，衣带当风。

之后一晃就是好多年，郭嘉也渐渐成长起来，也渐渐淡忘掉了这个身影。不到弱冠时，东汉末年的版图便已分崩离析，烽烟四起，方才刚杀了祸乱朝政的宦官，西凉的铁蹄又踏破了雒阳城最后的尊严。故友渐渐都奔去了京城，祸福难料，而郭嘉从头到尾，仍然只是一个无名士子。仗着年少，便心安理得跟着二三好友，在颍川这个暂时的安乐乡里做着优哉游哉、袖手旁观的隐者。直到有一天，荀彧从京城匆匆赶回来，连官都辞掉了。郭嘉闻风之后，跑去荀家找他，途中就听乡人说荀彧苦口婆心劝大家离开颍川。起初微微惊讶，稍后心下一想便明了。果然，一进门就看见荀彧要搬家。

通报过后郭嘉站在庭院，抬头一瞧，就瞧见荀彧衣冠齐整、步履沉稳地迈下台阶，一双明眸向他投过来，只一望，郭嘉就立刻在心中印证了之前的种种猜想。

荀彧在他眼前站定，默契地没有说对他平日对乡人所废的口舌，“我还正想如何来日与韩冀州交涉呢，正好，他昨日遣人来邀请了我携宗族去冀州。”他话锋一转，微微侧头，此时春风和煦，唇角是惯常的微笑，“颍川四战之地，奉孝也莫要久留了。不如一同去？”

“哎呀，你们荀家那么多人，我就不麻烦你啦。”不等荀彧回话，郭嘉冲他懒洋洋地笑了一笑，眼睛清澈，“我早想好了，去袁绍那里碰碰运气。”

“袁本初？”荀彧的脑子里迅速闪过有关这个风云人物的资料，有些惊讶，好奇地盯着他眼睛看了看，却又不知道他是真心还是假意，思忖一番后只能点点头，“也好，我知晓你心中有数。”也没有多言。

郭嘉却凑到他身前，压着声音问了一句：“京城那里，你们荀家到底出了什么事？”

荀彧一愣，片刻后回避掉了他的眼神，沉默了好久，才斟酌着回道：“抱歉，我并非不相信奉孝你，只是这件事……时间会告诉你一切。”

郭嘉闻言一笑，轻松地拍了拍荀彧的肩膀，对这个回答表示理解。不知怎的，他望向湛蓝天际上沉默的云卷云舒，忽然有想起了那个在小时候就听荀彧说过的，而且几年前就在名士间小有名气的家伙。

时间果然告诉了郭嘉一切。不久之后他听说到了又一桩刺董案，里面就牵扯进了那个神神秘秘的荀攸。于是乎，荀攸这个名字彻底刻进了郭嘉的脑海里。

一介书生也敢于去谋刺董卓，还有成就桓文之业那样大胆的理想！

郭嘉对于那些妄想复兴汉室而去行危险之事的人虽然敬畏，但从不感冒，然而他在知道荀攸有桓文之志后不禁击节慨叹，并为之倾倒——这种激动在他多年后遇见明主曹操时也曾有过——这些故事拼凑起来的荀攸，在郭嘉的想象里，是一个内藏英知、敢于改革的热血之人，该当是一副棱角分明的样子。倾慕归倾慕，他却始终没有见过一面，总归有些遗憾。直到荀彧一封信唤他去许都时，郭嘉才如愿以偿，见到了荀攸的庐山真面目。

他跟着荀彧心情雀跃地去拜谒了荀攸。

他看到荀攸刚刚放下书卷，从桌案后站起来，不紧不慢地拱一拱手，礼数滴水不漏，端的是沉稳又圆润，内敛又低调。

郭嘉睁大了眼，就直愣愣盯着他看，也说不清是什么感觉。

这样的荀攸，比较自己的期望值来说到底是惊喜还是失望？他与想象里的情形似乎差别不小，倒是与当年荀彧口述的情形有些相似——虽也有着根本的不同。荀攸自然继承了荀家子弟的好面皮，但是看起来，他的骄傲锋利甚至不及其叔。他面色平和，极方正和蔼的样子，只是眉间自有一股淡淡的英气罢了。可怎么看都不像是那个当初敢刺董的荀攸啊！

“……奉孝？奉孝！”荀彧见他不动，一时场面尴尬，只好不动声色地拽了拽他的袖子，悄悄唤了一声。

郭嘉这才如梦初醒，来不及懊恼，先匆匆还了礼，一双眼睛在抬头的瞬间又恢复了灵动。他不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，半是玩笑半是认真地调侃道：“实话实说，在下对荀先生仰慕已久，不想今日有机会得以相会，竟一时有些激动得忘乎所以，让您见笑了。”他顿了顿，旋即又打量了一番眼前人，微微点着头感慨道，“您和令君长得真像呢。”

“我？我如何比得上令君呐。”荀攸只当他是缓解尴尬的客套话，摇摇头，轻轻一笑敷衍过去，并没有放在心上，“承蒙您错爱了……攸年已不惑，却未立寸功，愧于家国。倒是您，未到而立便得司空赏识，将来必定大有作为。”

郭嘉勉强地扯了个笑，又是客套一番，才互相试探着彼此的志向。老实说，荀攸虽然平和低调了些，依然还是一个有大格局、大理想的人。郭嘉强迫自己接受了目前这个貌似宽厚设定的荀攸，可多少还是有些意难平。他低落地踏出府邸，委婉拒绝了去荀彧府上坐一坐的邀请，在门外呆立了很久，直到夜幕渐渐升起，宵禁鼓声惊飞了房檐上的两三只麻雀，他才收回了乱七八糟的头绪，叹了口气，离开了。

荀攸从下人那里听说郭嘉此时才走的消息，若有所思。

既为同僚，都在一个屋檐下，为一个明公做事，每日总是要相见的。起初郭嘉仍有些不适应，成日里看着荀攸那张波澜不惊的脸莫名怄气，最后终于觉得自己这样未免矫情。建安三年两人一个拜祭酒，一个拜军师。琢磨一番后，郭嘉决定再登门拜访一次。

荀攸听到郭嘉来访时略略惊讶，心想自己来曹营这两年来一向低调，除了故友外与其他人皆是泛泛之交，这位明公面前的红人是如何看上了自己？转而又想起初见时这人的表现……荀军师挑了挑眉头，起身唤人更衣迎客。

两人入座，荀攸使人添水，郭嘉却笑嘻嘻地说：“听闻明公先前得了几坛桃花酿，赏了先生一些——如今先生这里可还有？”

荀攸一愣，又颔首叫人拿来了酒，“当然是有的。只是我事忙，连日来竟险些忘了，亏得祭酒提醒我一句。”酒液从瓮中流淌而出，空气中瞬间弥漫起一丝醇香。荀攸瞥见郭嘉那颇为陶醉的样子，当真觉得活泼，连声线也不禁一柔，“您喜欢酒？”

“祭酒者，以酒为本。”郭嘉狡黠地眨了眨眼，沉浸在酒香中身心愉悦，并没有注意到荀攸声音的细微变化，“人云酒销百愁，我独不以为然。此等天赐之物要是拿来浇愁，那可太令人遗憾了——先生不喜欢酒么？”

“祭酒好雅兴。”荀攸微笑，“以前也是喜欢的，不过之后就不这么想了。”

“为何？”

“尝于刘荆州宴上品过蜀茶，终身难忘。”

郭嘉侧头想了想，旋即双眉舒展，不禁笑出声来：“原来先生是吃得苦的。”荀攸但笑不语，拿起桌上的酒卮做了个请的手势。郭嘉掩袖饮尽，荀攸只抿了几口便放下了。

“可先生为何弃酒择茶呢？”郭嘉掂着空杯把玩，片刻后抬眸刺向他，目光有一瞬不甘。

荀攸捕捉到这一微妙的情绪，似乎明白了些什么，又不尽能猜透。答话在舌尖转了几转，终缓缓吐出：“酒烈而醉人，茶虽苦，却使人清醒，回味无穷。”他坦然与之四目相对，安静地从青年清澈的眼里看到自己的倒影，年轻的自己，“可这世上更需要饮茶之人，不是么？”

郭嘉闻言，瞳孔微微一缩，心神激荡，一时竟讷讷地说不出话来。他怔怔望着荀攸的眸子，试图从中获取更多的情绪，可他什么也没有找到。那眼神深邃得宛若一片汪洋，浩瀚无边，巨大的沉默径直要将他淹没了——他倏然闭上眼，深深地在心底叹了口气，然后正襟危坐，合袖拱手，虔诚地、心甘情愿地向荀攸一礼：“先生高论，嘉拜服。”

郭嘉在曹营经历的第一场战争是征吕布，荀攸身为军师，很自然地便一道去了。战事缠绵到下邳孤城，久攻难拔。胶着数月后二人同谋，水淹下邳，旬日，吕布自缚出降。

初春刚刚发芽，下邳城里却尽是腐烂的气息，料峭寒风瑟瑟地刮着，拂过城中旬日的积水。郭嘉和荀攸遥遥立在曹操身后，审视着从城中走出投降的各色人等。陈宫誓死不降，高顺亦在沉默中坚定孤傲地踏上黄泉路。冷风一吹，郭嘉微叹，下意识拢了拢袖子，忽然注意到刘备望着虚掩城门时面露不忍，心里又不禁一凛：这人当真留不得。

耳边冷不丁响起个低沉的声音：“那个刘备，奉孝你怎么看？”

郭嘉循声看去，简洁地回答：“杀。”

荀攸沉默，微微眯起了眼，“英雄之姿，必不甘人下。”

“是道不同。”郭嘉想起刚刚刘备那个悲悯的眼神，摇摇头。

短暂的沉默。荀攸的眼神倏然飘得很远，风吹乱了鬓角的碎发，“我想起你和程公之前提过，明公不同意，是么？”尾音轻翘，如鹅毛般拂过人心尖。

郭嘉有些恍惚，不过马上又反应过来，暗地里晃了晃头，匆忙答道：“明公称刘备有英雄之名，杀之恐伤天下人之心。”

荀攸颔首，“是不能杀。”

郭嘉一听又皱起眉，“那……岂不养虎为患？”

“他是头虎，可他现在装作是只猫。”荀攸终于回头去看他，侧头把唇凑进了些，压低了声音，“你就不能，让他把爪子露出来瞧瞧？”

郭嘉听罢眼睛一亮，“倒是这个理儿。给他想要的？”

荀攸只微笑，似是默许，不过没有答话。郭嘉便报以一笑，知道这话须要他去说。

忽然传来吕布高声的叫骂，两人循声望去，“咱们这个刘使君还挺记仇的。”荀攸面不改色地打趣了一句，郭嘉还没来得及回话，便被人握住手大步向前去，“走，看看那张辽去。没了高顺，可不能让他也去死。”

掌心温暖干燥，就这么轻轻攥住了郭嘉的手腕。郭嘉微讶，却也就这么被拉着，身子有些僵，可一切都自然得仿佛是水到渠成。郭嘉不禁思绪飞腾。自当年想通后虽也共谋军机，即便所擅不同也非常妥帖的互补，但心里终究是存着几分敬畏的，连称呼都是尊敬有加——是从什么时候感情开始异样了呢？郭嘉记不太清了，也许是茶与酒的争论，也许是彼此默契交换的眼神，也许是宴会间心怀各异碰的一杯酒，也许是现在握着的手腕……

许是感到了他的僵硬，荀攸脚步一顿，郭嘉正走神，差点一下撞在他身上。好在他跟在荀攸身后，没有什么人看见。郭嘉飞速地瞟一眼左右，讪讪地从他身后站出来，荀攸已经不着痕迹地松开了手，只轻飘飘地从牙缝儿里挤出了句：“想什么呢？”

郭嘉有点儿气结，不过现下也什么都不敢说。

午后阳光正好，驱散了些潮气。

是个好时候。郭嘉想着，悄悄瞥了一眼正与人交涉的荀攸。暖阳落在他脸上，五官拓出一个俊朗的阴影轮廓。目光久久凝固在那里，荀攸终于察觉出什么，下意识偏头向郭嘉这里看了一眼。视线交汇，两人俱是一怔，片刻后郭嘉眨了眨眼，下意识地就咧开嘴，笑得明艳干净，就像春风中的桃李。

荀攸瞧着那明晃晃的笑容心中一暖，也舒展眉目，微抿唇角，遥遥回了一个浅笑。

END


End file.
